


The first rose

by Nitapie



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Death, F/M, Khada Jhin - Freeform, League of Legends - Freeform, Mental Instability, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitapie/pseuds/Nitapie
Summary: The first victim of the Golden Demon.Khada awakens after taking a life of a young singer. Enticed by her voice but not enough for him to spare her life from the ugliness of the world.(It was Jhins forth anniversary a few days ago and I wanted to do something special even if it’s not big. Thank you for giving me soo much inspiration and content to create with. He truly changed me since I’ve started writing about him constantly. There’s nothing better than having a character inspire you to live your life even if it’s hard.)
Relationships: Khada Jhin/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The first rose

The mask stared,right into his soul.

The monster he had crafted by his own hands. Trembling,the realization of his doing still sat atop his shoulders. Mind unfocused,tears trickling down the skin of his reddened cheeks.

The body lay still upon the wooden flooring,blood dripping through the cracks of it,into the hungry darkness.

Her eyes had not known their purpose,they gazed upon him,yet she was not present. 

White skin upon her muscles decorated with abysses,crimson did not stop flowing. As the clearest of rivers,that never stopped their path. However,hers had it’s ending,until there is none to spill out.

She had sealed her own faith when she had stepped out on that stage. Sang to him and only him,the pain within her voice simply drew Khada in. The way her tresses swayed within the calm wind. Lips rosy,mimicking her cheeks. 

Hidden in the backs of the crowd,peering from an alleyway that was filled with nothing but rats and drunks. How could this woman be upon the stage he should have stood on. Whilst he felt the mud beneath his feet eat away at his leather boots.

The choir within him sang with the voices of a thousands,unfamiliar to him...or had he just forgotten them? 

The night had fallen upon Ionia,there was not one living soul awake at this time,but Jhin,he stood above his first crowd.

Even if it consisted of one,those dying orbs were enough,just enough for him to know,that this was the start of something he could not even comprehend.

Knowing that he was destined to leave a mark upon this world that he soo harshly walked upon. 

Darkened hair tangled within long fingers,eyes narrowed,Khada sat upon a chair,facing the victim of his crime.

A young girl,filled with life. That he soo jealously cut short.

There could not be such perfection within this world when he himself was flawed.

Within his dreary,restless life,this was the first time Jhin had felt his own worth,the talent behind what he had performed.

Between the entire garden of flowers within her room,a singular rose found upon the woman’s desk as a means to the spectacular performance,a singer. She was a singer.

The public’s eyes could not stray from her,as now Khada found it difficult for himself to peel his own away.Even in death. 

The ecstasy of it left him soon.

The colors of his attire extinguished with the last candle of her chambers,leaving behind a shadowy figure that moved across the spacious room,bending down to do what he had came for.

Only a simple minded man could claim such a life and leave it in a puddle of blood.

He however,he was different.

Thoughtful of his victim,the last present she would ever receive,a mask. Just like the one he adorned upon his own facade.

Humans became heavier once they die,that’s what he learned at this very moment. As he worked at his own pace,stringing her up the wall which was a pretty color,he recalled but now,it was more than just “pretty”. It was otherworldly. The way her blood drizzled down the walls,the darkness restricting the beautiful view as he only saw stripes of black.

“Will they cry when they find you...or will they laugh? Which one will it be...”

Stopping,Khada hummed the melody of her last scream. Before it disappeared,jumping from wall to wall. No one even heard her pleas for help. 

How tragic he thought.

The voice that trembles yet fills with malicious intent,his head simply tilted to the side as the scene was finally set.

Now...it begins.

The ropes thankful would not give out under her heavy body,his job made easy as the decorations which were hanging from the walls,sturdy enough to support a body. 

His eyes focused on the dreadful decor that was now put to good use.

“It merely ruins the picture...but not quite.”

With little time to get far enough from the scene of his exquisite work,Jhin turned towards the window of the chambers...turning his head to face his first muse.

“I bid you a farewell my dear. It was truly...a dance I shall never regret.”

His maniacal laughter filled the night as the white mask stalked the night,meeting the screams of the morning. Once she had been found.

Confusion struck the people as their eyes lingered upon the mask that was found at the bottom of her feet,leaning upon the wall whilst drenched in the blood of the oh so poor girl.

The legends of the praying demon began. Ionia due to become a killing field for those unaware of their doom. He was everywhere,they just did not know that yet.

It was a suspenseful time,Khada found himself sat in front of a mirror. Staring deep into it, why did his eyes shed when he knew,there was no remorse within his heart. There was no guilt. His art could not be stopped,no matter the cost of it,there shall always be a way for it to be seen. 

Yet he found himself questioning if he was truthful to his own idea,his own being.

“How could I not,the beauty of it drives even the hardest of them to tears.”

A smile cracked his stoic expression,his own face became the mask he feared. 

Finding himself surrounded by mirrors,the voice of the girl still whispering within his ear.

_ “Monster.” _

Shaking his head. Khada grabbed the mask,throwing it against the mirror in front of him,which shattered into a million pieces ,every fragment within his life showing as the shards fell. Time had slowed, the pitiful excuse of his own life now made sense.

“ **The likes of you create monsters like me! You fools!”**

The scream came out on its own,uncontrollable. He did not even realize what he had been holding within his chest. 

Understanding his purpose,he finally saw it through.

His breath hitched,as the pieces finally hit the ground. He came back to where he found himself,in front of one mirror. In a lightless room.

It was now shattered.

The man he once knew died when he buried the blade within the flesh. 

The mask clattered against the floor,Jhin falling to his knees. The reflection of him was no more.

_“The performance...begins. I have awakened_.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wanted to do for a long period of time. I’ve filmed the video about Jhin and the “Darling” fic,only left to edit and post it. I thank everyone for supporting me, it’s been a rough few days for me,really really rough. I’m not in the greatest of mindsets at the moment,I must say I’m suffering and I’m hung up on my own writing. I feel like my life is going to waste at the moment. I can’t do what I love which is writing,where I feel at home,I might as well not even live then.  
> I truly hope I find a way to do what I love in the near future as a consistent job. If not than I truly do not know what I will do.  
> Have a nice day/night.  
> Until next time.


End file.
